Hard Sell
by youbettago
Summary: Eric Northman is looking for something; what will he find with real estate agent Sookie Stackhouse at the helm of his house hunt? LEMONS! Pure smutty filthy lemons with a side of story mixed in. ONE SHOT.. maybe. ;
1. 607 Cypress

_**A/N~ K kids. Here's a new spin on things. ;)**_

_**Some fellow authors and I were talking, and had this great idea! This story was supposed to have a different author for every chapter. Call it a collaboration or a collection of one-shots that somehow have tied together. This is pretty much PWP (Plot, what plot? *or* P*orn without plot) so, if you are here for the citrus, have a seat. If you like less fruit on your trees, this might not be the story for you.**_

_**I've written this first chapter to get things going. Let me tell ya, I had fun doing it. :D I hope you all enjoy this little slice of heaven as much as I did!**_

_**A million trillion NutellaASkars kisses to the lovely Pixiegiggles; aka NutellaH00r for sampling this little ditty and taking her red pen to it. ILY, sweetness. ;)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just take them for rides in mah Jeep. :D**_

_**On with the show...**_

* * *

EPOV

My rental would not do. It was small, boxy and lacked the amount of windows required to allow the sunlight in and bathe the space with the glorious rays of the sun that I so loved. Having just arrived in town and being considerably wealthy, I decided to find a realtor and buy a damn house. Of my own. With. Windows. For fuck sake, I needed to do it yesterday.

Driving towards the grocery store one afternoon, I started scanning the signs planted in yards and kept seeing the same image across many of them. The signs were always red and white and always read "Sookie Stackhouse Sells 4 You".

Later that night I pulled up the most frequented website on my browser. No, not porn. Google, bitches. You can truly find anything on Google, but tonight I was looking for one thing; Sookie Stackhouse.

As her website pulled up from the search results, I took a sip of my coffee but nearly spit it out when the blonde haired and blue eyed _bombshell_ graced the screen. Holy fuck, Stackhouse was a hottie.

"Yep, she's the one."

I know what you're thinking: _You'd pick a realtor based on appearance instead of professional merit?_

You're damn straight I would. I'm Eric Fucking Northman. If she turned out to be an airhead, I'd fire her. Plain and simple. However, she had a fuckton of listings in this town so she couldn't be all that incompetent.

I hit the "Contact Me" button, sent an email off and headed in to bed.

**

I woke at 6am, started the coffee maker and headed to my desk.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Ms. Hottie Homeseller had already replied to my inquiry.

_Mr. Northman,_

_I would be pleased to meet with you and show you any homes you are interested in.  
I will be in my office today from 1pm-6pm if that time frame would work for you.  
Please feel free to call or email me and let me know when you would like to meet._

_Sookie Stackhouse_

I smiled as I thought of her working late in her office. I'd make the appointment as late as possible in hopes of inviting her to dinner after our meeting. Perhaps I could talk her into _dessert _as well.  
_  
Ms. Stackhouse,_

_The later the better tonight, if your schedule allows it. There are a few homes I am interested in viewing; I have attached a list of addresses. Please let me know if we __will be__ able to see them tonight._

_Eric Northman_

**

Walking into her office at nearly 5:00 that evening, I put on my cool and confident exterior. While the primary target tonight was whittling down a list of properties to take a look at, the secondary objective was definitely to make an impression on the hot professional woman who would be assisting in my home search.

I was sitting in the conference room waiting for her when she strode in and parked it across the table after shaking my hand. We exchanged pleasantries and soon we were going over what kind of home I was looking for. She had an effortless way of extracting the characteristics I required from my mind. Soon, she had printed out a list of eight possible homes. Six of them were vacant and could be shown anytime, the other two would require appointments.

"So, would you like to see any of these tonight, Mr. Northman?"

"Please, call me Eric. And yes, I'd like to try if you have time before you head home for your evening plans."

"Oh, no evening plans. Let me just go grab my keys and we can start out at this property here." She indicated the location on a printout and quickly left the room.

So, no evening plans, eh? Well, perhaps _that_ was about to change...

**

Ten minutes later, I pulled my Corvette up behind her little SUV. We had arrived at the first house. It was immense! 607 Cypress Avenue was listed at $525,000 and boasted four bedrooms and three baths. It was new construction and never lived in.

I followed her up the walk and we made small talk about the home as she opened the electronic lock box with something resembling a pager.

"Are you ready to take a look?" Her eyes twinkled and her mouth turned up in a smile. She truly was beautiful. I was _more_ than ready to take a look at the rest of her seemingly perfect body.

I motioned with my arm for her to lead the way and we walked into the house.

**

Ten minutes later, Sookie was pinned against the marble island in the kitchen, her hands frantically pulling at my jacket while her lips attacked my neck and jaw.

Honestly, I don't know how it happened. I had been prepared to wander through several houses before making any real attempt at seducing her. She seemed almost _wholesome_; not the kind to fuck on the first date, if you follow me. We had started upstairs, wandering through the bedrooms and baths, taking in the views of the foothills to the South. On the balcony off the master bedroom while looking down at the lighted pool in the evening's dusk, her breasts had grazed my arm as it hung on the railing. Unexpected, but oh so welcomed.

I followed her back down the stairs, watching her hips swing just a bit more than necessary as she gracefully descended.

A few cheeky comments about the expansive shower and just how many people could fit in it were thrown out by both of us in the pool house. It was at this point I began to rethink my initial assessment of Ms. Hottie Homeseller. She was, in fact, a saucy bitch.

While skirting around the beautifully carved pool, my hand instinctively found it's way to the small of Sookie's back, guiding her past the body of water and back to the main house. I could have sworn the temperature of her skin had spiked by the time we reached the kitchen. Midway through her sentence about the custom cabinets, she stopped and looked into my lust filled gaze. I watched as she took it in and made some sort of internal decision. Then she stunned me by licking that perfect pink tongue over her gorgeous lips and pulling me down, crashing her lips to my own.

I may have been stunned by her sudden brazenness, but only for a millisecond. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her in closer to me, feeling every inch of her soft and voluptuous curves against my own hard flesh. And I do mean _hard. _Instantly hard. Achingly hard. It seemed as if even the scent of her hair was driving my desire as I buried my face in the crook of her neck and began licking and sucking the soft and tender flesh there.

That was how she came to be shedding me of my jacket. I heard it land on the beautifully tiled floor as I put my hands to her waist and lifted her on to the island. My hands were kneading the flesh of her hips as our mouths met again in an urgent flurry of tongues and lips.

"God, Sookie ...." I uttered out as she wrapped her legs around me and raked her nails down my shirt-clad back. I felt like I was on fire for this woman!

"I'm sorry," she gasped as she began unbuttoning my shirt. "I've never done this," she peeled the shirt back from my shoulders, her hands flat against my skin. "You're just... god, so damn sexy."

She was full on gaping at my naked chest as my dress shirt fell to the floor at my feet. She licked her lips again as her eyes drank all of me in. Never in my life had I felt more wanted than when she looked at me like that.

I smirked at her reaction to my flesh and slipped my hands under her thin sweater. Once I had pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor with my other garments, I got a better view of her achingly supple breasts. The cavern of cleavage between them held tight to a silver charm on a long chain. I reached my hand out, tracing the line of the silver links all the way down to the charm's resting place and felt Sookie shiver as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Soon, I followed the path of my fingers with my mouth. The wet open-mouthed kisses I placed along her collarbone and chest left a trail of moisture behind, so I let out a breath against them and caused her to shiver again.

Smiling, I dove my face in between her glorious breasts as my hands gripped her back and side, pulling her towards my waiting mouth.

A small gasp escaped her as she realized I had unclasped her lilac colored lace bra.

I ached to see her nipples; surely they would be delicious. Reluctantly, I pulled my face from her and drew the straps down her tanned arms. My eyes were trained on her perfect blue orbs as the lace fell to the floor. Finally I allowed myself to gaze down at her naked torso. _Dear sweet mother..._ they were beyond perfect. _She_ was beyond perfect. I let out a stifled groan and gingerly kissed my way down her left breast, then her right before taking the hard pink nipple into my mouth and sucking gently. When her hands found their way into my hair and dug into my scalp, I nibbled a bit and caused more moans of pleasure to come out of Sookie.

Her legs fell from my waist as her hands came to rest on my shoulders and push me back gently after a few minutes of her erotic as all hell moaning.

"Eric, I..." she started. She didn't get far since I had snaked a hand under her skirt and brushed my fingers against her dampened panties. I smirked at her as she closed her eyes and laid back on the island. I watched, still lightly skimming the fabric between her legs as she hurriedly reached to the side and unzipped her skirt. _Yes..._

She raised her hips and pulled frantically at the fabric. Instantly, I removed my hands and helped to pry the skirt off her body and tossed it aside.

"Du är bortom perfektion, min ängel." _**(You are beyond perfection, my angel.) **_

Her face snapped to mine for the briefest of moments before her arms reached out to me, beckoning me to come to her.

Now, this house was first class and no expense had been spared in the kitchen. That island was _immense._ I shucked my shoes and slacks off, revealing myself fully to the lusty lady sprawled out on the marble before me. I was as hard as that counter was and there was no doubt her eyes were taking me in as her legs gently shook in anticipation. She wanted me on top of her, that much was clear, but I had other plans.

I placed my hands at her hips, gently pulling her panties off as I licked my lips. When I pulled her legs up and put her feet flat on the counter, I placed my body between them and looked at the delectable feast before me. The smooth skin of her stomach rose and fell slightly as her breathing deepened with thoughts of what was to come, I was sure. My hands skimmed along her calves, then her knees and finally down her thighs towards that hot and wet prize that my mouth would soon be tasting.

I felt the sudden urge to rub myself all over her, much like a cat. I grazed my cheek along her smooth leg, making my way to her thigh. The light stubble of my beard must have tickled her because she flinched and gasped. I pressed harder, rubbing my face all over the soft flesh of her. Finally, my face was mere inches from my goal. I let a breath fall on her glistening slit before placing feather light kisses all over her smooth lips as her body began to shudder under my touch. When I was satisfied that every inch of the softest skin I'd ever touched had been kissed, I pressed my tongue to her and licked in long hard strokes.

"Oh godddddddd, Eric ...." She was pawing at my head and I hadn't even broken out the good china yet.

"Mmmm, Sookie." I hummed against her, eliciting a low keening sound from her writhing body. I raised my head up and said, "You taste like marshmallows; so sweet and sticky."

"Well then have s'more."

Her hands flew to my head and pulled me in as she ground her hips up to give us even more lip to lip contact. God, she was a vixen. I overlooked the ridiculously cheesy line and unleashed holy hell on her dripping wet folds with my tongue and lips and teeth. I nibbled, I sucked, I licked and kissed. My mouth explored her most sacred of spaces as I slipped two fingers into her glorious light tight hidey hole.

Instantly, she clamped around my digits as my tongue flicked her blossomed bud furiously. I began to hum against her and that sent her right over the edge.

"Oh my ... god ... Eric! Maaahhhh...."

I didn't let go until the shuddering subsided. I withdrew my fingers and slowly raised them to my mouth, not wanting to waste one drop of her delicious nectar.

"No, let me." She grabbed my hand and drew my digits between her pouty red lips, sucking them as I would have liked her to suck my now harder-than-granite viking sword.

I couldn't wait anymore; she was driving me crazy. I withdrew from her mouth and pulled her forcefully to the edge of the counter. The wetness between her legs pressed against my stomach as she wrapped her legs around me. My hands found her plump and pliant ass as I swung her off the counter and walked toward the closet bare wall, pressing her back against it roughly as my mouth met hers. Tasting her again was like heaven but it only fueled my fire for her even more.

"I have to have you, now..." I started. All she did was nod her head briefly as her hand made its way between us, guiding my throbbing cock into her silky sleeve. We both groaned as I pushed my way inside her tight walls. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and she took me to the hilt.

"Gud, du är som en dröm. En rosa fuzzy dröm." _**(God, you're like a dream. A pink fuzzy dream.)**_ My voice was barely above a whisper with my face buried in her hair.

Once I got over the incredi-fuck-able feeling of being buried inside her, I began to thrust and pull while keeping my hands on her ass. God, she was like heaven. Never in all my years of fucking on this planet had I felt my partner had been truly made to feed the fire within my body. Sookie had. Every noise, every touch, every taste—it was all meant to spur me on and drive me wild.

Her moans and ragged breaths egged me on even further and I began to quicken my pace inside of her. I could feel her hot little hands on my shoulders, then one moving lower to pinch my nipple. The hand still on my shoulder moved around back to my hair, roughly pulling my head back from it's place in the crook of her neck.

"Fuck me harder, Eric."

Her lips crashed to mine as I began to literally nail her to the wall. She pulled my hair again and fuck, how I loved it. My head snapped back and her mouth latched onto my neck, sucking and nibbling. Surely, she was marking her territory and I was absolutely unwilling to stop her.

In and out, in and out. I never wanted it to end, but all too soon I felt that familiar tingle deep in my groin. I pulled one hand from her hot little ass and snaked it down to her clit, rubbing and pinching it lightly. She seemed to like it a little rough and I was all too happy to give it to her that way.

I knew I was on the right track when her legs clamped around me just a bit tighter and her mouth moved to my shoulder, biting me in the most fucking erotic way. I wouldn't even have cared if she had drawn blood at that point, every touch she gave me set me on fire.

When she cried out my name again, that was it. I was almost there.

"Fuck Sookie, I'm going to cum..." I barely had the words out when she released her legs around me and dropped her feet to the floor, pushing me back slightly.

I was stunned ... but only for a moment as I realized what she wanted.

Sookie, the fucking hottest woman I'd ever had the pleasure of being inside, dropped to her knees in front of me and took all I had for her right in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as my orgasm ripped through me at the mere sight of my cock in her glorious mouth. Her perfect lips wrapped around me as her hand made its way back to my ass to pull me farther into her.

My hands made it to the wall behind her to help support my weight as the crushing orgasm nearly knocked me on my knees. Sookie looked up at me as she swallowed the last of what she had worked out of me. Her sweet smile as she released my cock was an image I'll never forget, it was a cross between school girl and playmate; she was the perfect mix. I knew it immediately. I had to have this woman again and again.

She rose to her feet and leaned against the wall between my hands as she pulled me in close and kissed me. _Don't get me started again__,__ honey..._

"Sookie, that was..."

"Det var fantastiskt. Nu vad tycker du om huset?" _**(It was fantastic. Now what do you think about the house?)**_

_What the? Did she just speak in my native tongue to me??_

My shock must have been written all across my face. Sookie giggled and rubbed her hand up and down my sweat-covered chest and said "You didn't tell me you were from Sweden, Eric. I spent two years there after college."

_Well well, _wonders never cease.

"You still didn't answer me; what do you think of the house?" She had her realtor face on, even if she had nothing _else_ on at the moment.

"I think," I started, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks, "That I now have some great memories here, but I'm not sure if it's_ the one_ for me."

Her face fell slightly and I wondered if she thought I was talking about her or the house. I quickly followed up, "Perhaps we should look at another tomorrow evening?"

That perfect smile of hers lit up as she nodded with a glint in her eye. We collected our clothing and made sure the house was intact before locking up and heading to our cars.

As she climbed into her little SUV I heard her call out to me, "Ska vi göra några fler minnen i nästa morgon?" _**(Shall we make some more memories in the next one tomorrow?)**_

I smirked at her as I answered in English, "Abso fucking lutely."

* * *

_**Hope you had fun. :D**_

_**amanda**_


	2. 305 Oak Street

**_A/N:_**  
Here's a belated little ditty for our dear friend Youbettago's birthday. Her b-day was a few weeks ago, but it took us that long to recover from this latest encounter with our favorite house hunter.  
"Click" That is the sound of an Eric Ass Shot being taken to give to A Redhead Thing for being our betababe on the fly! It would only be a better picture if she was standing next to him in plaid flannel pointing at his ass Vanna White style. Ohh - and thanks to LubADub as well for giving this a once over in its early stages.  
We, ahem, thoroughly enjoyed writing this. We hope you find it, wait for it...satisfying!  
P&T

Oh, and if you want the soundtrack, the playlist is here:

http://www . playlist . com/playlist/19440665611

**Title: Hard Sell  
Chapter: 305 Oak Street  
An adventure in real estate brought to you by  
Pixiegiggles and Missus T**

* * *

When my phone buzzed, signaling a text message, I was more than happy to have a distraction from my boring ass meeting. But when I saw the message was from my hot and horny real estate agent, I had to put quite some effort into concealing my grin.

_**I have another property show you. When can you come meet me?**_

I smirked as I punched in my reply.

_**I can come anytime, lover. When do you want me … to come?**_

She made me wait a good five minutes for a response.

_**How about you COME to 305 Oak Street at 5p.m. See u then. **_

I pulled up to the house at 4:55 p.m., and was happy to see that she was already there, leaning against her car. She was looking more edible than ever in a light pink dress that that showed off her curves and just enough skin to stay on the right side of skanky.

She greeted me with a wide smile, and showed me in, going on about how certain she was that 'I would love this place'.

"And what makes you so sure?" I teased.

"Oh, because it has …" she paused for dramatic effect, waggling her brows, "a boom-boom room."

"A what?"

"You heard me. A boom boom room." She laughed at my puzzled expression, before continuing.

"It's like a man cave on crack. I mean, it's fully loaded. It's got everything you could possibly want, and then some. Actually, this entire house is decked out; the people who owned it went to Europe for an extended vacation, and just decided they wanted to stay. So, they're selling the house as is."

We walked through the place, and it really was a sweet set-up. Though, I must admit, with the way that dress was clinging to Sookie's curves as she walked ahead of me, I was much more focused on her than on anything else. After what seemed like hours of blissful, uninterrupted ass-ogling time, she led me down some stairs, to what I could only assume was the famed "boom-boom room".

It looked like it was right out of MTV cribs. In fact, the only thing that was missing was the damn stripper pole. Hmm … maybe I could put one in, and convince a certain blonde hottie to give me a private show.

As if she could sense my thoughts, she looked me up and down, cocking her head with a positively devilish glint in her eyes.

She sauntered across the room, stopping in front of the pinball machine and ran her hand down its sides with reverence, before letting them settle at the controls. She looked at me over her shoulder, through those long, thick lashes and crooked a finger at me in a come-hither gesture before turning back to the game.

I approached slowly, watching the fabric of her skirt sway and cling to her fine little ass as she played. She must have sunk a ball or something, because the thing made a bunch of encouraging sounds, and she whipped her head around to look at me again, all triumphant and shit. Her smile faded, just a little, when she saw there was still about a foot of space between us.

"Get your fine ass over here, Eric" she purred, her smile returning with an evil vengeance. "You don't wear shy well."

I was at her side quicker than one of those vamps with the stupid as fuck, red zombie eye make-up, on that popular TV show. Placing my hands over hers, I buried my face in her hair. Mmmm … she was absofuckinglutely exquisite. Even better than I'd remembered.

She was pretending to focus on the game in front of her, but I was onto the real game she was playing, as she punctuated every press of the buttons with her ass, pushing, twisting, grinding, up against me.

Well, two could play at that game.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, enjoying the barely audible gasp she let escape when she felt the hard evidence of her successful efforts. I grasped her leg with my other hand, running it up her thigh and toward the promised land.

Shit. She wasn't wearing any pantyhose. When I first saw her earlier I'd wondered, since her legs looked so deep gold, especially against the light pink of her dress. But if there was one thing I'd learned so far about Ms. Stackhouse, it was that she was 100% real. From her tan to her fuckhot screams of ecstasy. Speaking of which ….

I slipped my hand under the dress and in between her hot thighs. She had her game face back on though, and only betrayed her pleasure with a slight closing of her legs around my eager hand, and the lopsided smirk that she couldn't quite suppress. She was keeping her cool like a fucking pro, though. So, I was quite surprised when I skimmed my hand over her panties and found them soaking wet. Yet, she still somehow kept her gaze trained straight ahead, playing the game with impressive skill.

She was racking up the score, and I had to focus on pushing her buttons.

Soon, my fingers found their way into _her_ lane, and she fell apart in my arms. All pretenses fell away, as she leaned back into me, anchoring herself on the machine and gripping its sides as her breathing got heavy. A moment later, she tensed around me and growled something that sounded like "guhhhnffff", before going limp in my arms.

I barely had a chance to properly gloat before she turned around and backed us up against the machine. Fisting her hand in my shirt, she pulled me toward her, crashing her lips into mine.

"Oh, does this mean I get a bonus round?"

Her chuckle rumbled against me. "I think you've earned it," she breathed into my neck.

Well, I wasn't one to squander away any chances for a higher score.

I hitched her legs around my waist and set her on the pinball machine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close and pressing her lips into that spot just behind my ear.

"Tilt it, Viking," she purred, right before she reached for my pants and quickly disposed of them.

When she wrapped her hand around me, I practically did a summersault in her palm. Of course that only spurred on my little minx, and she began to pump me, up and down and round and up and down again. _Fuck. Me. Now. Please?_ I growled, and covered her hand with mine, guiding her motion.

"Fuuuuuck, Errrric" her grunted words barely penetrated my lust haze, but her tugs on my shirt finally did the trick. I opened my eyes, only to see Sookie looking up to me with pleading eyes, biting down on her quivering lower lip. "Please."

I lifted her skirt before she could even think about forming another word, but I was not in the least prepared for the sight that greeted me. Holy shit! Was that … plaid? I fingered the white lace ruffle that curled around the curve of her thigh as I admired the pink and white plaid of her panties. There was no way in hell that she knew about my plaid obsession. I knew for a fact that I hadn't worn anything even remotely related to plaid around her.

I shook my head, clearing the ridiculous thoughts out of my head, and slipped her panties off. I skimmed my fingers over her sex and felt how ready she was for me. I placed my hands at her hips and pulled her toward me, impaling her with one long stroke.

Fuck, she felt amazing. Her body fit so perfectly into mine, and she knew exactly what to do with it, too. She leaned back, arching toward me as she gripped the sides of the machine to steady herself. I drank in the sight of her, my own personal sex goddess. Her golden hair splayed wildly all around her, and her tits struggling to pop out of the plunging neckline of her dress. I assisted them, and was rewarded with the sight of those perfect globes spilling out and pointing straight at me, bouncing up and down in the most hypnotizing way. They were positively screaming at me.

As much as I was enjoying the sight, I couldn't resist their call. So I grabbed on as I rode her.

Our eyes locked as I pumped in and out of her. I was drowning in those oceans of blue. What the hell was she doing to me? Everything about her; her scent, her throaty moans, her lazy sex-smile, penetrated and filled me, even as I was filling her. _What the fuck?_

"Eric. More," she whispered.

Her words barely penetrated my reverie.

"I need … moooore." She begged me with her eyes, and the arching of her body, pushing her magnificent tits even further into my happy hands.

Well, who was I to deny her? I flicked my thumb against her hardened nipples and increased the pace. She kept begging for more, more, more, in between groans and growls, that is; so that's what I gave her. The only sounds that filled the room were the slamming of the pinball machine against the wall, and the intermittent scoring rings the game made, until the thing made an offending accusatory noise, and the whole thing - lights and bells and all, shut off.

We stared at each other all wide-eyed, as I froze mid-stroke, before breaking into laughter. But shit, it made her body shake and vibrate around me, doing motherfuckin-tastic things to my cock, and bringing my attention right back to the score.

I began to move in and out of her again, and she rewarded me with those sexy, throaty moans, as she matched my movements perfectly. I knew she would need a little extra push to send her over the edge, so I reluctantly let go of one of those glorious breasts, and ran it down her body, across her stomach and along the curve of her waist and hip_**.**_ I used my thumb to tease her clit in slow, tortuous circles as I pounded into her, and she soon tumbled over the edge, crying out my name.

I slowed my thrusts a bit, as I extricated my soaked finger, bringing it to my lips. She grabbed my hand before I could move it very far, and brought it to her own mouth, her hot, swollen lips closing around it as she licked and sucked and moaned.

I placed my free hand on her hip, shaking all over, as I tried to steady myself and hold off while she mouth-fucked my finger. After a few long moments of the exquisite torture, she let it slide out of her mouth, with a final lick and nip, and then placed it over her breast before she tangled her hand in my shirt and pulled me toward her.

She sucked my lower lip between hers, letting it go with a playful nibble as she ground against me. I reached for her hair and wound it around my hand, giving it a rough tug as I focused my attention on the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

She fucking loved it.

She cried out and tightened her grip on my hair, and on my cock, before shoving my face into her tits. "Eric," she said my name with an urgency that made me look up from my advantageous position. "Bite me, a little?"

And just like that, I was so fucking done. I plunged into her, closing my mouth around her perfect, pink nipple. I bit down, feeling her clench around me almost instantaneously, and followed close behind her.

I perched above her, on my elbows, after we'd both managed to catch our breath. She looked up at me, giving me a sweet little smile and an eyelash flutter that would have made Betty Boop jealous.

"Now that's what I call a _high_. _Score_." She punctuated each of those last words. Then, the smile on her lips turned into a devilish smirk as she looked around expectantly.

That was the last thing I registered before the room darkened, and then filled with a colorful rainbow of strobe lights, the sounds of disco beats filling the room. I froze, my cock still half sheathed in her, and looked back toward the source of the lights. And there it was. Suspended in the middle of the room was a giant, twirling mirror ball. The scene was completed with swirls of motherfucking fog.

I held her, catching my breath, the mirror ball casting rainbows on our skin. The music changed, and she fucking giggled, making her breasts jiggle against my chest and my cock sprang back to attention. Marvin Gaye was singing, "Let's Get It On," and I was going to follow his orders.

Or I was, until she said, "Dance with me." I was not about to turn down naked slow dancing with this woman.

We swayed, hips together, her body molded to my chest and her head on my shoulder. The disco lights swirled and Marvin's deep voice surrounded us, _"Let's get it on. You know what I'm talkin' bout. Come on baby. Let your love come out."_

We kissed slowly, pelvises rubbing against each other along with the music. I dipped her, exposing the long line of her neck, and ran my nose along her skin. Kissing up her neck to her ear, I took the lobe in my mouth, swirling it with my tongue, before gently sucking on it.

She moaned when I pulled her up against my chest and I felt her legs wobble. My ego got a boost thinking that yes, I had made a woman weak in the knees, again. I led her to the pair of barkaloungers facing a projection television screen.

"Let me get you a drink." I kissed the back of her hand and went over to the wet bar, helping myself.

I poured scotch, they had Glenfiddich 30, $250 a bottle. Don't mind if I do. I heard the leather creak as she took a seat.

"Gin and tonic, please." I made her drink and wondered if purchasing this home fully furnished included this well stocked bar.

Walking towards her, I was still eyeing the room, looking for the next piece of furniture we should fuck on. This room had a plethora of options. We'd rung the bells on the pinball machine, I could picture her spread eagle on the billiards table, and the thought of taking her on the floor in front of porn projected on that giant screen was just fuckhot. In the time it took to cross the room I was getting hard just thinking about sex with her again.

She was leaning her head against the back of the chair, sated, and her eyes opened as I got close to her. My erection was just about eye level, she eyed it and then slowly raised her eyes to mine and grinned, taking her glass from my hand. After a sip, she set her drink on the side table and closed her eyes again. I sat in the other chair; I guess we were taking a break.

She sighed. "This chair is really comfortable. It's like the pedicure chairs at the spa. I wonder..." Her arm reached around the side of the chair. "Oh yeah," she moaned.

_.Fuck?_ She was moaning about the chair? And then I heard it, there was a noise, like a vibration coming from Sookie's chair. She was grinning from ear to ear and her breasts were shaking from the quaking of the seat.

My glass was halfway to my mouth, when I realized what was going on. I took a drink and grinned at my dirty mind. James Brown's song "_Sex Machine"_ came on in the background. I wondered who the hell lived in this house and if this was the only room with sexy surprises. Setting my glass down, I got on my knees in front of the altar of Sookie. Her eyes were closed again and I startled her when I ran the back of my hand up the inside of her calf.

"Hi. What are you doing down there?" She smiled as I hooked my hands behind her knees pulling her forward in the seat.

"Thinking about dessert."

"Well, help yourself." She winked. So fucking hot.

Hooking her legs over my shoulders, I moved in, spreading her smooth, wet folds with my thumbs. I groaned as my tongue lapped her cream. She tasted like marshmallows, which seemed impossible, but every time I sampled her it was the same. I would have to savor her with chocolate sometime, or better yet I should spread Nutella on her warm flesh and lick it off.

Stroking her with my tongue, I circled her clit with my finger. Her hands were in my hair, pressing my face into her center. The chair was lightly vibrating against her ass and she began breathing heavy. I slid two fingers into her hot, wet, sheath and licked the length of her slit. Working her with my hand and mouth, I could feel her walls clamping down on my fingers.

"Eric. Oh God. Oh yes!"

I repeated the lick thrust combination that elicited her cries and felt her fingers tighten in my hair. I did it one more time, adding a suck to her clit and she came undone.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!"

I savored her flowing juices while her body quivered. I could have stayed between her legs for hours. Hell, she tasted so good, so unlike any other woman I had ever known; I could probably pick Sookie out of a line up just by the taste of her cream. She tugged at my hair, pulling me away from my feast.

"Jag behöver dig in i mig." **I need you inside of me.**

I loved it when she broke out the Swedish. "Som du vill." **As you wish.**

Taking her hand I walked her to the billiards table. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me, running her hands down my back to grab my ass and pull it towards her. I pushed against her, rubbing my erection on her stomach. I had imagined her spread out on the table, but now, I had a different plan.

"Turn around."

She met my eyes, and I saw my desire mirrored back. She swallowed, and turned her back to me. I ran my hands down her rib cage, over her ass, and between her thighs as I spread her legs. _"Strokin' " _came through the speakers and Clarence Carter asked, "What time of the day do you like to make love?" I'd like to make love to this woman any time of day; to hear her screaming my name when she was, as Clarence says, "sas-fied."

"Grab the table." I whispered hoarsely, hardly recognizing my own voice.

Her breath hitched, but she did as I suggested. I ran my fingers through her dripping sex and groaned. I was as hard as steel. It was a good thing she liked it a little rough, because I felt the need to pound into her.

I grabbed her hips and my cock slid along her folds. She made a desperate sound and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Are you ready?"

"Please, Eric. Fuck me. Now."

As soon as she said the word "fuck", I was thrusting into her. I moved hard and fast, pushing into her body over and over, slapping my thighs against her ass. She was pushing herself back at me, taking my hard length and crying out.

"Ohmy. Ohmy. Ohmygod. Just like that. Oh. My. God."

I reached around and grabbed her breast, kneading hard and pinching her nipple. Her body tightened around me, and I felt my cock bathed in her warm liquid.

"Fuck. Sookie. I'm so close." I kept moving, driving into her, as her body shuddered. I came with a long groan, arching my back as I emptied into her.

She had collapsed against the felt of the table and I leaned forward, kissing her back and shoulder. I moved her hair off her face to see a contented smirk. Running my hands down her arms, I linked our fingers and kissed her gently.

"God. What you do to me, woman."

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure you just did that to me."

We reluctantly separated and gathered our clothes.

"Thank you for showing me the house. However, I think it may be a little too much space for me."

She smiled, tucking her breasts back into her lacy brassiere. "I have quite a list of properties to show you."

"That sounds promising."

"I think the next place I have in mind has a hot tub. How does that sound?"

"It sounds hot and wet, lover. Text me the address when you make the arrangements."

* * *

**_Youbettago here.. I want to say a HUUUUUGGGEEE THANK YOU to my girlies for this little ditty!! I was squirming in my seat reading it. :D I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!!_**

**_Remember!! ANY AUTHOR can submit a chapter for this story. Just pick an address, send them out to view the property, and commence with the swexing. :D I think we're all enjoying the format. Teeheee!! :D_**

**_Again, one thousand and one slobbery kisses and gropes to the ladies for providing this! Love you, gals!_**

**_a_**


	3. 32 West 96th Street

A/N: Hey all! Lubadub here. After Pixiegiggles and Missus T's fantastic collaboration last chapter, I decided to team up with seastarr08 to write our own installment of Hard Sell. I had the inspiration to send Sookie and Eric to a very well known house for fans of The Expert and originally just asked seastarr08 to let me play in her universe for a while. When she suggested the collaboration, I jumped on that! We had a running joke on Twitter than any collaboration between us would result in nothing but One Liners and Smut (the alternative title to this chapter, by the way) so the chance to team up could not be passed by!

Just a fair warning: it gets kinky ahead. Spankings and bondage kind of kinky. What else do you expect when you put the two of us together?

Thanks a million to chiisai-kitty and her fantastic beta skills. Let's get this ride started, shall we?

**Title: Hard Sell  
Chapter: ****32 West 96****th**** Street****  
An adventure in real estate brought to you by:  
Lubadub and Seastarr08**

**

* * *

**

I had just sat down for lunch, when my ringtone for Sookie, Sex on Fire, started ringing in my pocket. Hard instantly, I answered it on the third ring, as to not seem desperate. "Hello."

"Hey. You busy?" She sounded excited.

"Not particularly."

"Are you able to come look at a house, in, oh, let's say, an hour? It's a great deal, just newly on the market, and it's on the Upper West Side. It's going to fly. You better come quickly." That wasn't my style. I'd come quickly to the showing, and then make her come slowly. Probably multiple times.

"Yeah, oddly enough, I'm not far from there. Sext, er, text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Mmmm, Freudian slip. I like it. It's 32 West 96th Street, just off Central Park West. See you shortly."

I finished up my lunch, and hopped in a cab. A few minutes later, I was dropped off outside of a classic brownstone, which looked exactly like every other house on the street. It was about 2pm, ten minutes later, when Sookie showed up, wearing a little black dress, huge sunglasses, and a pair of fuck me pumps that made her legs look hotter than usual. I hadn't seen her in the city, and she looked the part. She took the sunglasses off, and looked me up and down. I felt like a piece of meat, and I loved it.

"Hey."

"Hey. So, a brownstone. How cliché."

She shrugged. "It came on the market this morning, and it's a steal. Even if you don't want to live here, it would be a great investment property. Some famous writer, Bill Compton, used to live here, so it's a bit of a big deal. His son is selling it." I saw the look in her eyes. It was not about the house, it was about the excuse to meet up and fuck. I liked her logic. It didn't need a fancy "boom boom room" to entice me to fuck her. I'd fuck her almost anywhere; public washroom, a Winnebago, the backseat of my car. Where ever, whenever she wanted. She was a lay and a half.

"Okay, well, let's get in there." I raised an eyebrow, and she raised one right back.

"Ja." She walked ahead of me, giving me the chance to check out her phenomenal ass as she walked up the stairs. I watched her every movement, as she punched the code in on the lock. "It might not be ready to show. I had to pull some strings to get in here so early."

"That's fine. I like it dirty." I smirked at her.

"I didn't think you'd mind." She smiled sweetly, which was hot, because I knew what was lurking under that smile; the minxiest minx I'd ever laid eyes on. We both stepped in and looked around. "That is the most hideous shade of yellow I've ever seen." She wrinkled her nose.

And it was all over the kitchen. "I second that." It was too ugly. I couldn't fuck in this room, well I could have, but I was fairly sure there were better rooms. "Moving on?"

"Yes. Shall we start from the top and work our way down?" She winked.

"Well, that's usually how you do it." I was guessing the bedrooms were upstairs, and I'd get to watch her ass again. Double win. I followed her up the stairs. "I like this view."

"I thought you might." We made it to the top, and walked into the master bedroom. The bed was unmade. We both looked at each other. Gross. Did this house have any redeeming qualities? "Well, let's check out the closet." We were both getting impatient. She opened the door to a huge walk-in closet, and I followed her in, slamming her up against the wall, pressing against her. "Eager are we?"

I grunted my reply, as I turned her around, and slid my hands up her dress, settling on her tight ass. I ripped her underwear off, and lifted her up, so she was wrapped around my waist, heels on. She let out a low moan, which I met with a growl. "Fuck me," she whispered in my ear, pushing herself up against me.

"Now who's eager?" She gripped me, and I dropped my pants and entered her, with one sharp thrust.

"Fuck, you're so huge." She met me, thrust for thrust. "I've been thinking about this all week."

"Maybe I need to expand my search criteria. We can look at more places." Fuck, she was hot. And so wet.

"That sounds good. I have lots of condos I could show you." Her breathing hitched, and I went harder. She cried out. "You're fucking amazing."

"You too, Lover." She was so fucking tight around my cock. I could feel every move she made. Her hair smelled amazing. I felt her pulse around me and I came, crying out her name.

My legs like Jell-O, I pressed her up against the wall and sat there, my face buried in her hair.

"Maybe we should continue the tour?" She was as perky as always, using her best real estate agent voice. I regretfully pulled out of her, and set her down. She shuffled her dress over her hips, and picked up her scraps of underwear and put them in her purse, without a word. She was such a professional. "How about the guest rooms?" She grinned at me, deliciously.

That would give me time to go again, not that I needed long, knowing that she was sans panties. "So what else does this place have to offer?" I said, in a bored tone.

"Well, there's a bathroom, which I'm going to use. Just a minute." She coyly ducked in and closed the door. I guess she wanted to avoid a Monica Lewinsky situation. I got that, although I was looking forward to a bit of Bill Clinton action. She popped out a minute later, looking as polished as she had when we walked in. "Now, here's the first guest room. This house has central air." She grinned.

"You're such a professional."

She snorted. "Not really. I'm sure I'm breaking all kinds of real estate agent rules, fucking a client all over a property. I'm sure I signed somewhere that I wouldn't do that." She laughed. "You won't tell, will you?" She smoothed her dress over her ass. Fuck, it looked good in that dress.

"Will you continue to fuck me all over town?"

"Uh, yea."

"Then our secret's safe with me. But you are a very naughty real estate agent." I raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what happens to naughty real estate agents?"

"I don't." She licked her lips. "But I'm dying to find out."

"Let's go downstairs." She led the way.

"So, you've seen the kitchen. Here's the living room." This guy had horrible taste.

"What does this guy do, for a job?" I'm sure it was something boring. There were dusty books everywhere.

"He's a professor at Columbia. Something boring, maybe classics? What's your major?" She bit her lip.

"Well, on paper, it's business, but I spent my university career perfecting other skills."

She grinned. "I bet you did."

I sat down on the couch. "Do you want to find out what happens to naughty real estate agents?"

She shifted in her heels. "Yeah, I do."

"Come here." She moved and sat beside me. "Over my knee."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kinky." She laid over my lap, propping her head up on her elbow.

I eased her dress up, revealing her firm ass. It had such a great shape to it, so round. "So, naughty real estate agent, for your general naughtiness..." I grazed my hand over her ass, and she flinched. I felt my dick twitch. "...it's time for a spanking." I fucking loved a good spanking. I hadn't met a girl yet that didn't agree.

"Oh, Mr. Northman, I'm sorry I've been so naughty. I promise I'll find you a house, a really nice one." She looked up at me, wide eyed.

"Well, you better." I kept eye contact with her, as I brought my hand up, and down, on her tight ass.

She squeaked. "Oh." Her eyes said she fucking loved it.

I brought my hand down a couple more times. One for each house we'd looked at. "Good girl. Now, if you actually find me a house, I'll have to spank you again." I raised an eyebrow.

"You see, now I'm torn." She sat up, pulling her dress back over her ass. "I want to find you a house, but then what happens?"

"I'll never find the perfect house. Even if I buy one, I may keep my eyes open for something better." She could show me anything she had to offer. "And I'll spank you either way."

"Shall we see the basement?"

"The basement?"

"This house has a fully finished basement. It's just down the stairs over here." She stood up, heels still on. I wanted her naked, in those fucking heels. "Coming?"

Hopefully, again, soon.

"Just as soon as you spread your legs, Lover."

She tossed her head back and laughed, heading through the doorway and down the stairs. I followed behind her, noticing that it was exponentially less fun to watch her walk downstairs as opposed to up them. She flipped a few switches at the bottom and the entire space was illuminated.

"You'll notice the full wine cellar to the left. It's gorgeous; a few really rare vintages, if you're into that sort of thing. I spoke to the seller and he says that for a price he'd consider leaving them behind."

"I'm not much of a wine snob. But this I'm interested in."

I was behind the oak bar and found a bottle of Glenlivet 25 year old single malt. That stuff retailed for over $300 a bottle. The scotch at the houses Sookie brought me to just kept getting better and better. I found a clean glass and poured myself a splash, just enough to really savour the flavor. I was floored when Sookie took a seat a signalled that she wanted one too. So not only did this woman fuck like a champ and speak Swedish, she knew her scotch. She was every man's dream girl and all she asked of me was 5% commission.

"So what do you think of the property?" Always a business woman. Keeping it professional and about the sale. Little did she know she was about to be fucked senseless on top of the bar.

"It's nice. It needs a lot of work as far as redecorating though. I'm looking for a place that's a little more my style."

"It is a little... outdated. There's a few more rooms down here, want me to show them to you?"

"Sure. Show me everything." Maybe there would be a cleaner place to mess around.

She showed me the one bedroom on the lower level, with its tiny attached half bathroom. Sadly, it was not furnished, which gave us no available horizontal surfaces. Nothing about this place was spectacular; it was just your stereotypical New York Brownstone. Yawn.

As we left the bedroom, I eyed another doorknob. It was interesting; made to look like it blended into the wall. The borders of the door were nearly invisible to the naked eye; the only reason I saw it was the glint off the metal from the overhead lights. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Finally, something about this house caught my attention.

"It's locked. Do you have the key?"

"Nope, I was only given the code to the front door, no physical keys."

"Why would someone lock a hidden door if they're selling their house?"

"Because they're hiding something."

I gave her my best smirk before crouching down to get a better look at it. I was trying to figure out the best way to pick it when a bobby pin appeared over my shoulder.

"Let me try. I'm a pro at picking locks. I come face to face with lots of locked doors at showings."

I moved out of the way so she could have at it. Within seconds, the door was swinging open and it was her turn to flash me a smirk. Instant hard on. Then again, I was always hard when Sookie was around. She opened the door the rest of the way and I was tempted to tell her not to look. There was an obvious reason this door was locked and hidden.

It was sex den.

Cuffs on the wall. A table lined with various sex toys. A huge television mounted to the wall, for porn, most likely. An armoire in the corner, probably filled with more sex toys. This was not something a lady should bear witness to.

"Holy kink closet, Batman!" Then again, Sookie wasn't your average lady.

"Maybe we were wrong about his profession. He most likely teaches human sexuality."

"Would you check this out! That's a huge strap on. I don't think I've ever seen a dildo that big outside of a porno before."

"You watch porn?"

"Only for the plot. What's in the cabinet?"

She crossed the space to open the doors. It held every piece of S&M paraphernalia known to man. Most of which I held little to no knowledge about. Sookie reached in and pulled out a riding crop, letting the looped leather head slap across her hand a few times. It was like she was testing it out, maybe she'd let me use it on her. She seemed to enjoy her spanking upstairs.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Eric?" Not what I was expecting.

"Can't say that I have."

"Would you like for me to use this on you?"

"You want to use someone else's sex toy on me?" Ew.

"It's not like it's internal. It's just a crop. I wouldn't use one of those vibrators if you paid me, but this is just fun. Now, drop your pants and lean against the table."

Oh fuck... hello, Dominatrix Sookie. I contemplated her words for just a minute before undoing my pants and doing as she requested. She trailed the leather head up the back of my legs slowly, and I felt the goosebumps break out before she even reached my ass. I'll admit to never having been on the receiving end of a crop, or a hand for that matter, but with the way Sookie was building the anticipation, I was more than ready.

Or so I thought. The first time she brought the cold leather down hard, it hurt unlike anything I've ever felt before. Did people actually enjoy this? I must have made some sort of noise vocalizing my displeasure because Sookie walked around the table to look me in the face.

"What's wrong? You can dish it, but you can't take it? Afraid of a little girl with a crop?"

See, now she was taunting me. That just wouldn't do.

"You just caught me by surprise. I'm fine." I could suck it up and take it like a man.

She came back around behind me, again dragging the leather softly against my skin before bringing it down hard. After the third blow, it actually started to feel good. I started counting out the hits in my head, realizing she was matching the number I had given her upstairs. All is fair in real estate and spankings, I suppose.

By the time the final strike landed, I had already calculated my plan of action. As she stepped back to admire her work, I twisted around and pushed her against the wall. My lips attacked hers in a fight for dominance which I was sure to win. First, I was bigger than she was and could easily overpower her. Second, I picked this spot especially for her. As we kissed, I lifted her arms above her head and locked the wall-mounted cuffs around her wrists. When she realized what had just happened, she looked at me with a smile.

"Now how do you suggest getting my dress off? You won't be able to get it off my arms."

She had the false impression I was an amateur at this. After kicking off my own pants, I opened the zipper at the back of her dress, sliding the garment up her body slowly as to let the fabric graze along every extra sensitive inch of her body. It didn't need to come all the way off, just enough so I had access to all of her. I bunched it up around her arms, further binding her in place. It would probably be a wrinkled mess after I was done with her, but I didn't care.

It was my turn to search the kink cabinet for what I needed. I eyed the blindfold, knowing it would work perfectly. I contemplated taking the feather to trace long her skin, but I knew my hands would work even better and be far more enjoyable for the both of us. I came back before her, twirling the black eye mask around my finger.

"You want a safe word, just in case?"

"Nah, I think kicking you square in the junk will get my point across, don't you?"

Feisty, I liked that. I covered her eyes and stepped back, giving her a moment to adjust to the darkness. My first touch was to her lips, teasing them with my teeth, nipping a little harder than I normally would. My mouth moved down her neck, biting and sucking along her perfectly tanned skin. Her moans were my guide; the louder she cried out, the harder I bit. I stopped just above her breasts, completely cutting off any contact I had with her body. She pouted, pulling against the cuffs in an attempt to touch me.

I braced my hands against the wall on either side of her, crouching down to rest between her legs. I separated them a little wider, and blew my hot breath along the inside. She was crying out, thrusting her hips forward, but I had already leaned back from her once again. I traced my fingers along her skin in a pattern that kept her guessing where the next touch would land. She cried out when my fingers found her breasts, pinching and teasing her already hard nipples. When that very next touch was my lips around her nub, she screamed out so loudly, I had to pray for thick walls. I devoured her, using my mouth and fingers to quickly bring her to orgasm.

She draped one leg over my shoulder, using her toned legs to hold my head close to her core. I tried to back away, but she held me in place. I gently unwrapped her; amazed that she was able to balance on one foot while having an orgasm in five inch heels.

"No, I need more. Don't go yet."

"You're a greedy little thing. I was just going to get a condom. But if you don't want me to fuck you..."

"Yes! I mean, no, I want you to fuck me. Need you to fuck me."

I rolled the latex over my length, removing the blindfold from her eyes. I had a serious obsession with eye contact during sex and would not be denied for kink's sake. I wrapped her legs around my waist, supporting her body to avoid putting all her weight on her bound wrists. I wanted to avoid breaking bones or dislocating shoulders; that took all the fun out of sex.

I filled her completely with one thrust, drowning in the feeling of her body opening up to accommodate for my size. Our coupling was hard and fast, the sound of our bodies joining together and our moaning the only sound filling the room. I kept a hand behind her head to help her avoid bashing it against the hard wall but also to get a good handful of her hair. I tugged hard, angling her head to open up her neck and shoulder to me. My mouth was on her instantly, adding to the sensations she was sure to be feeling.

Her muscles clenching around me and her incoherent screams were a sure sign she was close. I shifted my stance slightly, trying to get the best angle that would hit her spot on every stroke. Her eyes grew dark and hazy, her breathing erratic and I knew I had her exactly where I wanted. One well placed thumb on her clit and a few Swedish profanities later, she was coming hard around me, dragging me down with her, milking every last drop out of me.

Her body went lax and she sagged against the cuffs. I quickly undid the clasp, holding her steady so she could regain her footing. She righted her dress while I found where my pants ended up. After a few minutes of fixing ourselves to presentable levels; we put things back the way we found them. We walked across the basement and I took one last look of the hideous space, glad to be leaving it behind.

As she was leading me back up the stairs, I stayed a few steps behind to admire the view. I'd never get tired of that ass. I wanted to suggest a multi-story property for our next rendezvous, when I remembered something she said last time.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a hot tub?"

"Oh, that house got pushed back when I saw this one was available. So, are you going to make an offer?"

"I think not. It would just take too much work to get it where I want it. Plus, I'd need to bleach the entire property. Any couple that has a room like that in the basement is bound to do nasty things on every available surface."

"Didn't we just do nasty things on every available surface?"

"Yeah, but those memories would be of fucking you; those I don't mind so much. Keep me posted should something else become available that you think would strike my fancy."

She tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress, with no success. She pulled her bug eyed sunglasses out of her purse as she brought us outside.

"I'll just have to keep looking for the perfect house. I'm starting to figure out how you like it."

"Until then, I'll just have to suffer through the rejects."

* * *

_**Amanda here,**_

_**LOVE!!! Gals, I'm loving all of ya'alls chapters for this little smutfest. :D **_

_**I'm home sick and this sure made my temperature rise.. mmmm.. in a delicious way. **_

_**Thank you, dolls!**_

_**a**_


End file.
